


Attacked By A Moped, Attracted To Its Owner

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Book One, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, Cute, Dating, F/F, Fluff, alternate first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Korra has been in Republic City for just over a week now, training to become a Pro-Bender with Bolin and Mako and hopefully further develop her skills she needs to become the Avatar. While out running an errand for her friends, Korra walks across the street to Naga, ready to call it a day. But then, someone very special literally crashes into her life. (Korrasami, Canon, Fluff, Alt Season 1)





	Attacked By A Moped, Attracted To Its Owner

Just a favour, Mako had said. It would be a good help to the team, he said. Korra was starting to doubt her friends words right now, carrying these massive bags of groceries. She didn't mind doing this, but she felt it a bit tedious right now. Still her friends needed to eat and their team had to be at full strength for the Pro-Bending tournament coming up.

She walked to the pavement, seeing many Sato-Mobiles racing past her. Korra could have zipped across the street no problem, but doing so may have caused an accident. On the other side of the street was her polar-bear dog, Naga, tied up by a lamppost.

"Don't worry girl!" Korra called to her, not even straining at the weight of the two big bags on her burly shoulders. "I'll be there in a sec."

Naga barked happily at her owner, Korra knowing that she understood. She was such a loyal friend.

The street soon quietened and Korra gently started to walk across, very slowly. The weight of the bags wasn't too much, but Korra had to be careful not to drop any as it would be a hassle picking it all up.

She eventually made her way to the halfway point of the street, almost there now and she would be on Naga's back heading for home.

"Stay right there girl!" She called to Naga again, affirming her near arrival.

Suddenly, Korra heard the sound of a vehicle approaching her, the loud sound of an engine in her ears.

"What the?" Korra wondered.

Korra looked to her left to see the vehicle approaching her very quickly, very clear that it wasn't going to stop.

Korra tried to will her muscles to leap her out of the way, but it was too late.

_CRASH!_

Korra was knocked to the ground by the impact, the two bags she was carrying on her shoulders dropped to the floor, spilling their contents. Thankfully, Korra herself was unharmed, but a little dizzy. She looked at the vehicle, seeing it was a simple moped.

What kind of person would knowingly run into her like that? No it had to have been an accident and that person could have been hurt. Korra then saw someone get off the moped, someone wearing a dark, red coat and beige pants, wearing a bike helmet with goggles.

Korra knew she had to say something to this person, but then she couldn't even say anything.

The person took off their helmet, revealing themselves to be a beautiful young woman, the same age as her. She had very long black hair, flowing down her back. Her eyes were like green, beautiful emeralds, gazing at her and her lips, soft, full and red, were like those of an angel.

Korra blushed bright red, something she had never done for a girl until now and something she couldn't understand. All her life she had fallen for boys, even having a slight crush on her friend Mako, but this… this was just unbelievable. Whoever this woman was, she had just started something inside of her, and she was pretty sure it wasn't her airbending that she still hadn't mastered.

"Are you alright?" the young woman asked, concern in her soothing voice.

 _I'm alright now that you are here_ , some strange new part of Korra's brain wanted her to say, but what she could actually say was. "Ummm, yeah?" Korra was such a dork right now. A blushing, embarrassed dork.

The woman looked her over and her dropped goods. "Oh damn, I should've looked where I was going," she apologised. "I'm so sorry." She held her hands together in a appeasing manner.

"It's okay," Korra replied, trying to calm her.

The woman then looked at Korra. "Oh shit!" She swore. "You're the Avatar!"

"Umm, yeah that's me," Korra sheepishly answered.

The woman took a deep breath. "I deeply apologise for hitting you, Avatar," she said, very formally.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Korra told her, putting her arm on the woman's shoulder, before blushing at the realisation of the touch. "I'm not mad, and it was just an accident and you don't need to be all formal with me. My name is Korra."

The woman looked at her, her concerned look changing to a more peaceful one. "Alright, Korra. My name is Asami. Let me make this up to you. How about I help you clean this up and maybe I could buy you dinner?" She offered. "I mean, it's the least I can do for the Avatar."

Korra smiled. She had a beautiful name to match her just as beautiful looks. She wanted to spend more time with her and possibly get to know her a little better, especially in a place that wasn't the middle of a busy street. "Okay, you can buy me dinner if you want, but I can handle my stuff, actually it's not even mine it's for my friends. They asked me to do this as a favour."

"Ah I see," Asami acknowledged. "Well, okay, how about we meet at Kwong's tonight?"

Kwongs?! That was the most fanciest restaurant in Republic city. Bolin had mentioned having wanted to eat there, but he knew he could never afford it. It was a very formal place, no one would even be allowed in without following the dress code, and Korra didn't exactly have time to change.

"Ummm, I'd love to," Korra replied. "But I have bending practice with my friends later on and I kinda don't exactly have time to change."

Asami smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll handle all of it. You just need to bring yourself."

"Oh," Korra felt relieved. "Okay then."

Asami grinned and got back onto her moped. "I'll see you tonight, Avatar Korra," she told her, wishing her farewell as she speeded away.

Korra then started to back up her shopping as Naga barked at her again. Korra looked at her loyal companion and smiled. "Yeah, Naga, it looks like I have a date tonight."

xXx

 

Later that evening, after bending practice was over, Korra managed to catch a trolley to the restaurant her mysterious new acquaintance had instructed her to head to. It was just as fancy as Bolin had said, people in very smart clothing walking into the place and Korra was just in her usual water tribe get up. She used her waterbending to try and cleanse herself of her sweat, Collecting her body liquid into a ball which she dispensed into a nearby bin. She hoped that she wouldn't stink up a place like this. After all, Pro-bending was serious work.

She made her way to the entrance of the restaurant, wondering where Asami was.

At that moment, a man in a tuxedo with glasses approached her, bowing respectfully. "Avatar Korra?" He asked her.

Korra nodded. "That's me."

"I'm with Miss Sato," he explained. "I'm here to prepare you for your evening together, if that is alright."

Sato, that must have been Asami's last name. Korra knew that sounded familiar, but she was just thankful to have learned a bit more about her new friend. "Okay, show me the way."

The man led Korra into one of the bathrooms, seeing that it had been partially converted into a changing room for her.

"So… are you here to hit me up with some snazzy new duds?" Korra inquired.

The man nodded and presented Korra with an outfit. It was a blue, silky robe, very similar to those worn by the Water Tribe. It had icy emblems on the waist and shoulders, and felt soft to the touch.

"Wow!" Korra felt the gown, smiling in amazement at how the fabric felt so accurate. There was no way that anyone could have gotten ahold of a genuine water tribe gown in this city, but this certainly felt like the real deal. "This feels just like clothing from back home."

"Miss Sato spared no expense in accommodating you, Avatar Korra," the man in the tuxedo informed her. "She wanted you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Oh…" Korra then blushed again, her innocent mind still not knowing why her face was like that today.

Korra had soon changed into the gown, looking very beautiful if she didn't say so herself. It fit her so perfectly, as if it had been moulded around her body by some great designer.

The man with the tuxedo escorted her out of the room, taking Korra into the restaurant. Korra spied many people in there, all of the very high upper class of Republic city. She was surprised no one was recognising her, but then again, no one had seen the new Avatar in formal wear just yet.

Korra was then led to a table at the back of the restaurant, her eyes being met with a beautiful sight once again.

Asami was sitting here, resplendent in a very beautiful red gown. She looked a lot better in it than her jacket from earlier. Her hair was still long and flowing, and two golden earrings were in her ears, a warm smile on her lips.

Asami smiled. "You clean up pretty well."

Korra blushed. "Oh... Um... Hi."

"Hi yourself," Asami giggled, in a rather innocent and playful tone. "You look amazing in that gown," She complimented her. " Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Korra cheered, trying her best not to raise her voice too loud. "I mean uh… it's really nice, thank you," She lowered her voice down, trying to sound more like a respectful avatar than an excited young woman.

"Miss Sato, will you be needing me any further?" The man in the suit wondered.

"No, Mr Saki," Asami answered him. "I can take it from here."

The man bowed in respect. "As you wish, Miss."

As the man left them in peace, Korra sat down and asked. "So... who is that guy?"

"My butler," Asami responded.

"Butler?" Korra asked. "Boy, you must be rich, huh?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. Was this girl really the avatar? The most all knowing, wisest and knowledgeable person in the whole world? Everyone in Republic city knew who she was and yet the supposed Avatar clearly didn't. "Wait... do you really not know who I am?"

"Ummm, should I? I mean I'm not exactly used to this city much yet, I've only been here a week," Korra made an excuse for herself. She had barely been away from Air temple island and the Bending Arena since she had got here.

Asami chuckled. This girl was clueless, as well as cute, but she didn't want to admit that just yet. "Well, my father is Hiroshi Sato, one of the most influential persons in the city. He's the one who invented the Sato-Mobile you know."

"No way!" Korra was in awe. She had no idea that the woman sitting in front of her was the daughter of someone that famous in this city, even if she'd only known who he was for about ten seconds.

"Yes way," Asami replied. "For the woman who's supposed to be the protector of the whole world, you really have a lot to learn about it."

"Yeah," Korra sheepishly admitted. "I mean, I did spend most of my life with my folks down at the south pole."

"I bet it gets very cold there."

"Nah I'm used to it," Korra told her. "By the way, you look really great. Like I mean really great. Honestly, I'm not surprised you're not some supermodel or singer."

Asami chuckled. "I've got way too much decency to strut my body on a catwalk, and my singing voice isn't that great either."

 _You're not the one listening to your voice right now,_ Korra's mind commented. She was becoming invested in hearing about Asami and who she was. Screw being the Avatar and all the stuff going on in the city, Asami was the one thing on her mind right now. Was that a bit irrational? Probably not.

"Also, Korra," Asami said. "I'm really sorry about hitting you with my bike earlier." She was looking into Korra's eyes with such affection right now, something Korra was starting to sense too, but wasn't sure how to express it.

"It's okay," Korra simply replied, but her mind really wanted her to compliment Asami's looks and her eyes again and say how amazing she was, but she couldn't. Talking to boys was one thing, but Asami, a girl, was an entirely different case.

xXx

 

After dinner was over, Korra and Asami left the restaurant together, Asami having called them a private carriage to take Korra back to the docks for Air Temple Island. It had been a very enjoyable evening, but now they both needed their rest.

As they got into the carriage, Korra smiled at her new friend. "Thanks for this, by the way," She said gratefully. "No one's really ever done this for me before."

"Not even your friends who do Pro-Bending?" Asami asked.

"Well, Bolin did offer for us to go party once, but I said no at the time," Korra admitted. "I'm not that big on rave parties, as he put it."

Asami chuckled. "You're not the only one."

The two girls sat next to each other as the carriage started up, driving into a nearby park. It was a perfect evening, one that had a hint of romance in the air, like someone had smeared Cupid's scent over all the plants and trees, spreading the aroma of love.

"Well, I'm glad to be the first to show you a good time, Avatar," Asami said, proudly and formally. "I hope it's the first of many to come."

"Me too," Korra blushed. Asami and her were alone in the carriage together now. She didn't want to hide her feelings anymore. She wanted to express this affection that had been growing inside of her all day. Was it right to feel this way for another girl? She didn't care. She just wanted to say it. "Asami, can I confess something?"

"What is it?" Asami wondered, curious.

"I… really like you," She blurted out. "Like when you took off your helmet, it started something inside of me and I really… really am getting all these feelings from you."

"Well, that's good," Asami replied. "Because, you're kinda making me feel things too." It was true, Korra was making her feel things, things that Asami knew women weren't supposed to feel for one another, and yet she was. She was attracted to Korra.

"Wait so… was this really a date?" Korra asked, the whole evening now seeming like a big revelation for her.

"I suppose it was," Asami agreed, holding Korra's hand. In that moment the two of them gazed into each other's eyes and then moved close to one another.

Korra's eyes closed as their lips finally met, softly pressing against each other in a sweet innocent manner.

Asami suddenly pulled away. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, at all."  _Too soon, Asami,_ she scolded herself.

Korra blushed. "No, I liked that." She felt her lips to try and make sure that what she and Asami had just done was real and not some hallucination due to her own exhaustion.

Asami blushed too, nervously looking at Korra. "You mean… you didn't freak out? That I suddenly just kissed you." Sudden kisses were a big turn off for a lot of women and girls, and Asami hoped that this hadn't put Korra off her.

Korra shook her head. "No, of course not. Trust me, I'm the Avatar. I'm not supposed to freak out."

Asami then held Korra's hand again. "So… do you think you could come see me sometime, when you're not busy?" She then asked.

Korra smiled, gladly. "Oh you bet I will! I'd love to do this again sometime."

Asami nuzzled her nose. "Thank you, Avatar Korra."

Korra giggled as she and Asami rode in the carriage together, Korra happy to have met her that day, albeit not in ideal circumstances. Now, all she cared about was seeing Asami again someday and then, every day after that.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** My Korrasami week kicks off with a bang! Or in this case a crash, hehe

For this one, I wanted to do a little what if story, a re-imagining of how they first met and such. To that end I had Korra be in Mako's role when he first met Asami (and having pretty much the same reaction)

I paid very close to detail here too, such as using the name of the resturant Asami and Mako had their date at and certain scenes lifted from Asami's first episode.

I hope you enjoy this and rest of the Korrasami fics to come.


End file.
